


A Wild Night

by NotosK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotosK/pseuds/NotosK
Summary: Naruto wakes up next to a very naked Hinata the day after he got back to Konoha from Jiraiya's training trip. Just what the hell happened last night! slow burn romance NaruHina, Other pairings may appear





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: WAKE UP**

Naruto had never felt like this before, each of his heartbeats felt like a wooden mallet hitting a bronze gong inside his head. He was going to kick Kiba’s ass, that is, if his brain didn’t explode before he could find the Inuzuka.

He had just returned to the village yesterday, after two long years of training with Jiraiya, Kiba had rounded the gang together and they all went to Choji’s favorite barbecue restaurant. He faintly remembered the taste of the meat, Ino and Sakura having an argument about something really stupid, he also remembered Kiba offering drink after drink, and goading him into drinking more.

  _Is that all you can drink man? Wow! You must be a pansy, look even Hinata is drinking more than you._

Well, he wasn’t going to back down from that. Right? He was going to show Kiba that he could drink like a man!

Unfortunately, the last thing he remembered was drinking from a white cup Kiba put on his hands. And he couldn’t recall anything after that.

He sniffed, and a sweet aroma filled him. He sniffed again, it was distantly familiar; a scent he remembered from years ago. Then he realized something warm and _squishy_ was pressed against his body. 

He tried to open his eyes but they closed again by themselves, the best he could manage was opening his right eye halfway. All he could see was a lot of dark blue, he frowned.

The something that was pressing against his body warped an arm around him and snuggled against his chest. This made Naruto eyes pop open as he recognized the scent.

It was lavender.

He looked at his left. There was a girl, a very naked girl with long dark blue hair and large breasts that pressed against his side. She had a content smile as she rested her face on his shoulder. Her pink lips were slightly puckered and her delicate hand rested on his chest. Naruto’s arm was warped around her slender back resting on the girl’s curvy hips.

Her skin was freaking soft

“Hin—” Naruto’s throat closed, his mouth moved but words didn’t come out. _What the hell happened last night!_ He remembered drinking a lot, he remembered Hinata drinking a lot too, and he vaguely remembered Hinata sitting to his right (Kiba, for some reason, to his left) but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember anything else.

With his eyes now open Naruto looked around, he was in his old apartment, it was dusty and dirty. But there was something that grabbed Naruto’s attention, his orange and black jacket was hanging from the ceiling lamp, and on the floor, his pants lay beside his orange boxers.

He realized he was naked too. With a nude Hinata snuggling beside him. And a certain part of his body stiff as a rock. His eyes widened in realization of what _probably_ had happened.

What should he do? Should he wake up her? Would she be angry? Of course, she would be angry! But She looked happy… he just hoped she didn’t decide to close all his tenketsu.

Naruto turned his head to his bedside table, he wanted to know the time. But instead of finding his alarm clock he stared at a piece of indigo fabric over it. _Indigo lacy fabric_. He reached for it, it was made of a silky material. It was a pair of panties.

Hinata’s Panties.

Naruto went beet red at the implication, at the same time Hinata warped a leg around his, a shiver traveled through his body making him gasp. Finally finding his voice and his brain temporally disconnected from his common sense he shook Hinata.

“Hinata!” he hissed, the girl smiled broadly with her eyes closed “Hinata!” Naruto hissed again and shook her, her eyes parted open and her smile became even brighter when she locked eyes with Naruto, she leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him, and for a moment Naruto was entranced by her big cute pale lavender eyes, her pink moist lips and her dark blue messy hair that fell down her shoulder on to her ample chest.

Then she stopped, and her eyes widened, she looked at Naruto, blinked twice, looked at his bare chest, then down at her own, she turned to stare at Naruto, her face, neck, and ears flushed, her mouth moved but words didn’t come out. Her eyes rolled back and she fell on to her side.

She had a silly smile on her face.

“Hinata!” Naruto shook her again but she didn’t wake up “Oi! Hinata!” as much as Naruto shook Hinata she refused to wake up

“Not so rough, Naruto-kun…” she moaned her face still red with that same silly smile, Naruto got goosebumps. He jumped out of the bed, but the blanket tangled on his feet and he fell on his face on the wooden floor. With a loud thud.

“Wah—” Naruto rolled over rubbing the sharp pain in his nose, he sat, his palms resting on the floor. His eyes fell on his bed were Hinata was still sleeping.

Her body was turned towards him, Hinata’s hair flowed down her body, it reached the middle of her back, some locks fell over her chest, partially covering it but allowing him to see their full shape, Hinata’s abdomen was flat and her navel was small and cute.

As Naruto looked lower, his face felt hot, he looked away and tried to clear his mind of Hinata’s hips, shapely legs and her perfect skin, _and other things_. He stood up after untangling himself from the blanket. He dropped it over Hinata’s body as he tried not to think of her hot _naked_ body.

He looked at himself and let out a sigh, little Naruto was standing at attention. When he looked back at Hinata instead of her relaxed sleeping expression he found her eyes wide open, but instead of looking at his face she was looking at his crotch. Her face was completely red but she seemed entranced by it.

“Naruto-kun?” Hinata looked up, and his face felt hot again, he covered himself with his hands, he turned away and ran to the bathroom

 “I’m sorry!” He said as he slammed the door from his bathroom, he leaned on the door breathing heavily, he looked around and saw a white towel; he warped it around his waist. He looked down, it looked like a camping tent. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

 _Hinata’s boobs, Hinata’s lips, Hinata’s tits, Hinata’s hips, Hinata’s hair and Hinata’s breasts_ came to his mind.

“Gah!” he slammed his head on the bathroom’s door. Hard. A sharp pain came to the back of his head, it distracted him from his lascivious thoughts.

_Ok… Kakashi-sensei and Pervy Sage. Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage, and Shino— Shino’s bugs, yes bugs…_

_Chouji in a bikini!_

His stomach lurched and he almost puked but after taking a few deep breaths his brother in arms went to sleep. He approached the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror, there was gunk on his eyes, so he washed his face, he took another deep breath and adjusted the towel on his waist, he stood close to the door and knocked twice.

“Hi-Hinata!” for a moment there was no answer and Naruto hoped the girl had run away

“Ye-yes?” answered Hinata’s quivering voice, Naruto closed his eyes and steeled himself for what he had to do

“Can I come out?” another long silence

“Yes!” Hinata’s voice was surprisingly steady, He took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm his nerves. He opened the door and walked into his bedroom. Hinata was sitting on the bed her hand holding the blanket close to her chest covering most of her skin, except her shoulders, they were bare only covered by long dark blue locks. Naruto gulped and averted his eyes from her shoulder and focused on Hinata’s forehead. Trying not to think that she was naked below the blue blanket.

_She had a cute forehead._

Naruto pushed that thought aside and kneeled in front of her, he put his hands on the floor and he touched the dusty wooden floor with his own forehead in dogeza.

“I’m sorry Hinata!” he yelled “please forgive me!” _and don’t kill me_ he thought, he was still for a long moment before he allowed himself to look up at Hinata, her confused expression and the way her mouth was half open made Naruto wonder if he had been wrong.

They had done it, right? Hinata was super nice (and sexy) she surely had a boyfriend by now (Naruto felt a pang in his chest at that), but they had gotten wasted and… but she looked confused, maybe they hadn’t done it.

Yes, they had just slept together, like friends.

Naked.

“Did we do…. _it_?” He asked confused, but Hinata wasn’t looking at his eyes but lower, at his chest, she snapped up and locked her eyes with his, her face flushed and she staggered a bit like she was going to faint but then Hinata tilted her head to the side in clear confusion.

“Did what?” Naruto looked incredulously at her for a beat before his eyes glanced at her body for a second then back at her forehead. “Oh,” she said “OH!” Her eyes widened and her whole body blushed, “We did it?” she smiled and Naruto was completely flabbergasted by that.

“Uh?” why is she so happy should she be closing all my tenketsu about right now?

“Na-Naruto-kun, I don’t really remember…” she whispered “I… I only remember drinking a lot, and then… nothing” Naruto looked at her eyes again and gulped

“I don’t remember either…” he scratched his neck, there was a small awkward silence as Naruto sat kneeling on the floor with his legs underneath his tights, he turned his eyes towards her forehead again “you… you are not mad?”

Hinata looked at him with a bewildered expression, Naruto noted that she still had that same flushed complexion from minutes ago. Hinata tightened her grip on the blanket and shook her head in negative. If that was even possible, her face blush even more.

Naruto frowned and looked at Hinata eyes again, he noticed they had a light lavender tint, and her eyelashes were long and… no, wait, that wasn’t the point anyway…

“Why?” Naruto asked simply, “Why aren’t you angry?” he said letting a bit of confusion seep into his voice and almost kicked himself when she saw Hinata’s face reach tomato levels of red, _Hinata was probably angry_ he thought,  Hinata opened her mouth, staggered a bit, and her eyes closed but she steadied herself with her free hand.  

“Be— because…” her mouth closed, and Naruto stared at her. It was his imagination or there was steam coming out of the top of her head? Hinata shook her head and her eyes upturned a bit, she was staring at Naruto’s forehead.

“Be- Because, I… I- Lo—” She said, with a shaky low voice that Naruto had trouble hearing “I Love you” she whispered, Naruto wouldn’t have heard it if in that same moment, for some odd reason, the background noise hadn’t stopped completely. No birds chirping, no wind blowing and making trees rustle their branches.

Naruto stared at Hinata wide eyed, not understanding what she had just said. But these words she had just delivered were the ones Naruto had always wanted to hear from someone, from anyone. And now this girl, this cute, sexy naked girl was saying them.

Naruto couldn’t believe it.

Literally.

He frowned and locked eyes with Hinata, staring intently into her eyes, into her soul, there was something in her expression that eased Naruto’s doubts, if only a little

“W-why? How would— you—” Naruto’s voice broke, and Hinata’s expression cringed with pain, Naruto chided himself, _of course_ asking such a question would hurt her feelings.

Hinata got down from the bed and kneeled in front of Naruto, leaving behind the blanket, Naruto barely registered the fact that she was naked, for Naruto, in that moment, only her pale lavender eyes existed. Hinata’s face was completely red and her hand trembled as it reached for Naruto’s face until it rested on his left cheek. It was soft and warm.

“I— I’ve always, always admired you, Naruto-kun” she caressed his face “I used to be weak, I always gave up, I nearly lost my way, but when I meet you…” She smiled “maybe you don’t remember, but, the first time we meet you saved me,” Hinata slid her hand from Naruto’s face and let it rest on his “and as I continued watching, you kept saving me” Hinata slid her finger between Naruto’s and squeezed his hand “You, You… you changed me, your smile saved me”

“That’s is why… I—” Naruto stared at Hinata, his eyes wide as saucers “That’s why I love you” she finished. “That’s why I’m not angry.” Naruto continued to stare at her, completely shocked at the strength of her words, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but his traitorous eyes darted downwards to Hinata chest. Before Naruto could look back at her he heard an _‘eep!’_ saw how Hinata jumped onto the bed before covering herself head to toes with the blanket. Naruto couldn’t even see her face as she buried it in his pillow. Naruto found it funny.

Naruto chuckled, then it became a small laugh until it was roaring with laughter. There was a whimper from the bundle of Hinata on his bed and he stopped in his tracks. Had he made her cry?

“I’m sorry—” he stopped himself again when Hinata showed her face, she had small droplets of tears on the corner of her eyes, and her face was still red as a tomato, but the rest of her expression was happy. Her lips were upturned in a smile she was giggling softly.

She sat on the bed covering herself with the blanket like it was some kind of cloak, she looked like a priestess.

“I’m sorry,” both of them said at the same time, Hinata smiled at Naruto and nodded indicating that he could speak first

“Right, Hinata, you see—” Naruto gulped “I don’t know what to say” He noticed that Hinata looked hurt for a fraction of a second “I never imagined someone, anyone, to like— to lo-love me” his hand found the back of his head, it was a gesture he did when he was nervous, his voice became somber as he continued “I really don’t know what love is…” he said and Hinata eyes widened as tears threatened to flow “I like people like you— I like you, but I don’t know… if I love you” Hinata stared at him while Naruto fidgeted, what he said was the truth, he didn’t want to lie to Hinata even if he lost his chance with her, he didn’t want to hurt her.

That was something Jiraiya had shown him during his travels when he gave him _the talk_

“Naruto-kun… do— do you want to find out what love is?” she paused “with me” Naruto stared at her for a moment, could he? Wouldn’t god punish him for abusing his luck… he nodded

“If you want to show me…” he said Hinata gave him the brightest smile ever

“Naruto-kun, first thing—”

“Anything!” Naruto said with conviction in his voice, anything she asked for he would do, he won’t fuck this up, this was something they both wanted. Hinata wanted him, and Naruto wanted to learn about love. Who better to teach him than someone that already loved him.

That fact that she was stupidly hot didn’t hurt either

Hinata giggled and extended her hand

“First, give me my panties” Naruto eyes widened as he looked at his left hand, there in his fist, were Hinata’s indigo lacy panties, Naruto face felt hot as he handed her the underwear to her owner. Hinata’s fingers grazed Naruto’s sending a shiver through his body. Hinata noticed and smiled at him.

And in a rare moment of courage she got down from the bed and stood in front of Naruto, letting the blanket fall to the floor, revealing her body to the boy in front of her, her body was shaking and her complexion was that of a ripe cherry, she bent down and stepped into her panties, her face a hair’s breadth from Naruto’s. Naruto on his part was completely mesmerized by the girl in front of him, and not just because her skin was soft and flawless, or her breasts big, shapely and soft looking, or even her long silky and dark blue hair flowing in front of him, or how she smelled sweet and flowery.

No, he was paralyzed by the conviction in her eyes and the love they radiated, as Hinata pulled her panties up to her hips she looked around, she found her bra on the dressing table hanging for his life from its edge.

Naruto could only watch fascinated as Hinata put it on, even as she finished he wasn’t entirely sure on how she had done it, the only thing he was certain is that he wanted her to do it again.

“Ano— Naruto-kun… do you see my jacket and pants?” Naruto just stared dumbly at her body, covered by her underwear she was even sexier than going completely naked, a part of his mind thought of applying that knowledge to his sexy jutsu. Another part of him was trying to burn into his memory the image of Hinata in her underwear standing in the middle of his bedroom.

When he came back to the real world Hinata was waving her delicate hand in front for him, his eyes simply followed her long slender fingers back and forth

“Naruto-kun?” Naruto shook his head to clear his mind “have you seen my clothes?” Naruto shook his head again answering Hinata question, she frowned and stared at Naruto’s jacket hanging from the ceiling lamp “do you mind if I…”

Naruto looked at her, his gaze lingering longer than necessary, she flushed even more, and then he looked at the piece of clothing she was looking at.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, Hinata reached for the jacket, she slid her arms into the sleeves, they ended way longer than her arm, and when she fastened the zipper she had trouble doing it all the way. She looked at Naruto her hands hidden under the long sleeves and her chest threatened to rip his jacket open.

“I don’t see my pants” Hinata frowned, Naruto stood up and handed her his pants with a small smile “But… you…”

“Don’t worry Hinata, I have some old clothes on my rucksack.” he said pointing to the blue bag resting next to the exit door, Hinata nodded and put on Naruto’s orange pants

Naruto opened his mouth to ask Hinata if it was ok for her to wear his clothes when his alarm clock went out, they both jumped at the sudden sound and turned their heads at the clock.

It was eight o’ clock

Hinata’s eyes widened, her head snapped at the window, which was open, she noticed it was already morning, her lower lip trembled.

“Ah—” She gasped “I need to go! Father will be furious!” she bolted out of the room and into the streets Naruto followed her but stopped as he took a step out of his house, Mrs. Okita, his neighbor gave him a withering stare as she sweept the floor in front of herapartmentt.

“Hinata!” Naruto yelled, but the girl had already run away, Naruto smiled at Mrs. Okita which narrowed her eyes and looked away scoffing at Naruto.

He didn’t still know what had happened last night.

 

**AN: Ok so this a new project I will be working on, It will mostly be romance with some comedy (?) the main pairing is NaruHina, but there will be other, not yet defined pairings. As they would find themselves in the same situation**

**This happens Just as Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, so no Sasuke (Yeah Sorry…) all of the Konoha 11 went to Naruto’s welcome back party and they all ended up in similar situations as Naruto and Hinata, also Shizune and Anko were there for the /ss/ fans.**


	2. Girl's Talk

**CHAPTER 2: GIRLS’ TALK**

When Sakura’s eyes fluttered open they rested on a faint green ceiling, she stretched her arms as she sat on the bed, but as soon as she looked around she realized she wasn’t in her bedroom. Her bedroom didn’t have forest green walls, her bed sheets weren’t orange with little brown squirrels, and she certainly didn’t have wall scrolls with the kanji for “Youth” “Power” and “Hard Work” among others.

Sakura had a bad feeling about that.

                The fact that she was in her pink underwear only made her feel dread, she sniffed and found the smell of grilled fish and miso soup. Her stomach growled. She got out of the bed and as soon as she took one step out, she fell face first on the floor, she had tripped with something hard and heavy.

“Fuck!” she cursed as she got up and glared at the offending object, it was a big old and well-used iron dumbbell. “Where the hell am I!?” she found her clothes neatly folded on the bedside table and quickly dressed up before getting out of the bedroom.

Outside she found her worst nightmare

A familiar black haired shinobi with a bowl-cut, green jumpsuit, and orange leg warmers, he was missing his forehead protector (he normally wore it as a belt) but instead he was wearing a pink frilly apron with the words “Kiss the chef” on the front. He was humming in front of the stove while grilling something, Sakura winced.

_This couldn’t be happening_

She remembered drinking a lot last night, although her training with Tsunade had given her certain resistance to alcohol and other toxins, a testament to that she didn’t have a headache right now, for some reason she could barely remember anything.

“Good morning Sakura-chan did you sleep well?” Sakura Blinked twice at Lee, she shook her head and bolted out of the house.

 _This couldn’t be real! She didn’t do_ it _with Lee!_

Just as she was turning the corner she collided with something orange and black and surprisingly soft, for the second time in a few minutes she fell face first on the floor, the person she collided with fell on her

“NA! RU! TO!” She was going to hit him, several times until her stress ran out or the boy passed out. She’ll heal him afterward. Just as she primed the first of her punches, pumping just enough chakra to not break bones, She noticed, _since when does Naruto have long black hair?_ her eyes widened in shock.

“Hi-Hinata?” She was wearing Naruto’s ridiculous orange jacket and pants, her face was beet red, her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out

“What did that idiot did to you!?” Sakura grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and shook her, her eyes swiveled in their sockets, and she grabbed her head and closed her eyes

“It hurts…” She whispered, oh she was going to castrate that idiot, then she was going to reattach _it_ and chop it again. Sakura quickly did the seals for a diagnostic jutsu to check on Hinata, her mind quickly filled with information, Sakura frowned for a moment, and there was nothing wrong with Hinata, except for an unusually high concentration of alcohol in her blood

“Oh,” she said “Sorry Hinata” Sakura stood up and helped Hinata stand, she staggered but Sakura put an arm around her waist to steady her. “Come, I have the right remedy for a hangover” Hinata meekly followed Sakura to a small café around the corner, they soon were seated on Sakura’s favorite spot.

After she had started training with Tsunade she had taken a liking to the caffeinated drink, or more like if she was forced to like it to stay awake on her long hours at the hospital and her training with Tsunade and studying Medical jutsu at home.

The waiter, a tall boy with black hair, put two large cups of the black liquid on their table he smiled at Sakura but she ignored him, he went away with a bit of slump on his shoulders

“So… Hinata” Hinata had her forehead on the table and was whining a little “did Naruto do something to you? Because if he did I’m going to make sure he can’t have children anymore” Hinata’s head snapped up so fast that her neck cracked, she winced in pain,

“So-something?” she asked her face turning a bit pink, Sakura closed her eyes trying not to remember where she had woken up

“Yeah, you know, like, err… take advantage of you … or something”

“Naruto-kun would never do that,” she said with more conviction than Sakura had ever heard from Hinata, Sakura’s eyebrows almost reached her hairline, she felt a little bit embarrassed, Hinata was right Naruto was never that type of boy… he was too dumb for that.

“Yeah… I guess” she said “Then, how did you get that outfit” Sakura smirked when she saw Hinata’s face and ears turn a rather dark shade of red, she could swear steam was coming out of the top of her head

“Err… um—” Hinata started spluttering, she started pressing her two forefingers together, and although she wasn’t that close to Hinata, Sakura knew Hinata had stopped doing that after she had started training with Neji.

“Hinata… what happened? And drink your coffee” Hinata grabbed the cup with both hands and took a small sip, then another and another, until she drank it all. Hinata’s white eyes meet Sakura’s green. Sakura arched an eyebrow at her.

“I… I woke up in—” she leaned over, put an open hand beside her mouth “Naruto-kun’s bed” She hissed if it was even possible her face went even reddened than it already was.

Sakura eyes widened, but then shook her head, come on! this is Hinata the shyest girl in the whole village, and Naruto number one block-head

“Naruto slept on the floor I presume” Hinata shook her head, Sakura narrowed her eyes

“You two just slept, right?” Hinata shook her head again with her eyes closed shut

“Don’t you mean…” she let the words hang and Hinata nodded, her eyes tightly shut. Sakura’s face felt a bit warm for a moment “YOU DID IT?!” Sakura yelled and Hinata’s hand landed on Sakura mouth

“Shhhhh” Sakura saw that the few people around were looking at them, Sakura gave them a smile and looked back at Hinata

“You mean you… and Naruto” Sakura hissed and shook her head trying not to imagine Naruto doing _that_ , he was like his dumb and annoying little brother. Hinata just nodded her head and Sakura stared speechless at Hinata. “And what happened then?” It was known to almost everyone in the village that Hinata had always liked Naruto, she just hoped Naruto hadn’t been his usual stupid self and hurt Hinata.

There would be a lot of chopping if that was the case.

“Hinata, how did Naruto—” Sakura stopped herself when she saw Hinata face, She smiled and the way her face brightened, it was clear that things had gone well. She smiled at Hinata

“That’s nice… so now you are Naruto’s girlfriend?” Hinata’s eyes went round with shock and the flush on her face returned then she sagged on the chair eyes closed with a silly smile on her face.

“Hinata!” Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently but Hinata didn’t wake up

“Naruto-kun… mmmh”

Sakura sighed “What a couple of idiots” she shook her again “Hinata… HINATA! HI! NA! TA!”

“Could you just shut up already!” said a familiar voice behind her, a moment later Ino plopped beside the fainted Hinata, she gave her a glance, shrugged, and called the black haired waiter and ordered Tea and Dango, the waiter smiled again at Sakura and she just stared back.

While they waited for Ino’s Dango she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them trying to block the sunlight.

“Hangover?” Sakura said taking a sip from her coffee

“I swear to the gods I’m going to learn that trick you use, just wait!” Sakura smiled into her cup, it was one of the few ways she could still torment her best friend without actually being mean. Tsunade had clearly told her to never reveal any of her teachings to anyone unless it was her own apprentice or it could save someone’s life.

Sakura was sure that if she asked nicely Tsunade would let her teach Ino the basics of passive detoxification.

But anyway it was more fun to annoy Ino from time to time.

The waiter came with Ino’s order and placed it on the table he bowed and gave a glance at Sakura, and a lopsided smile. Sakura rolled her eyes

“What happened to Hinata?” Ino poked Hinata on the cheek, then stuffed a dango on her mouth

“Love.” Said Sakura, Ino frowned and Hinata, having the best timing ever started to mumble

“Naruto-kun…” Ino’s eyes widened comically making Sakura snort

“No way!”

“Naruto-kun, not here…” she moaned in a way that wasn’t proper. Both girls started to choke on their drinks, once their coughing stopped they looked at each other and started to laugh

“It’s always the quiet ones,” said Ino with a big grin on her face “So why did she faint?”

“She realized she was his girlfriend now”

Hinata moaned softly, Ino looked at her for a moment

“I think— it would be better if we wake her up, like right now” Ino reached for her bag and retrieved a small plastic case she opened it, Sakura identified it as standard issue smelling salts, Ino wrinkled her nose and put it under Hinata’s, her eyes fluttered open and then _she_ wrinkled her now.

“Good morning Hinata-hime,” Said Ino with a teasing grin, Hinata jumped a bit and let out a small _eep_ “So, you and Naruto” she lifted her pinky finger in the hand gesture for ‘girlfriend’, Hinata looked like she was going to faint again.

Sakura slapped Ino’s shoulder lightly “Stop acting like a perverted old man Ino-pig”

“That hurt forehead!” Ino was rubbing her shoulder “It going to leave a mark!” Sakura noticed Hinata was smiling at their antics and looked a little bit more relaxed, she turned to Hinata

“Congratulations Hinata, I really don’t understand what you see in _him…_ ”

“Naruto-kun is really kind,” Hinata said with finality, leaving both girls speechless

“Uh... yeah that’s one way to see it… but Hinata—” Ino slapped her shoulder, several times, in rapid succession

“WHAT!?” Sakura turned to see Ino staring outside the café her mouth gaping, Sakura followed her line of sight to see Shizune-senpai and… Shino walking hand by hand and into the breakfast restaurant in front of the café they were in.

“That didn’t just happen…” Sakura said, then Kiba landed in the middle of the street like he was fleeing for his life, before jumping away, then a woman with purple hair and a trench coat who Sakura felt familiar fell on the spot Kiba had just vacated and jumped away in pursuit of Kiba.

“Isn’t that … The jonin from the chunin exams? Anko something?” Said Ino, then she turned her head to Sakura “She was at the barbeque last night! Shizune too!” Ino put her hands on her head and shook it “Gahhh!”

“Ino?” Sakura asked Ino put her face on her palms, she was concerned for her friend “Did something happen to you?” Sakura turned to look at Hinata who had a concerned expression on her face, Ino nodded without removing her hands from her face.

“Who…” Sakura was seething with anger, he had felt angry when she thought Naruto had hurt Hinata but Ino was her best friend she was going to kill the asshole that had hurt her. “Tell me who…” she said calmly

“No… It’s not like that” Ino sighed and her shoulders slumped “It’s just awkward, all right? He is one of my closest friends”

“Shikamaru?” said Sakura

“Chouji?” Said Hinata

Both girls looked at each other Sakura frowned and Hinata shrugged, Sakura turned to look at Ino she was staring at Hinata her face frozen in shock

“Chouji!?” Said Sakura “I always thought you had a thing for Shikamaru”

“I don’t have a thing for any of them!” she yelled, “They are my best friends!” Ino pointed at Sakura accusingly “and you what about you?”

“W-Wah– What about me?” Said Sakura while trying not to look at Ino’s eyes “You did it too right?, with who?”

“I did not do it with anyone,” said Sakura with as much conviction as she could pull, Ino locked eyes with her for a moment

“Let’s see, the boys at the party were, Naruto” Ino smiled at Hinata making her fidget in her chair “Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee” Sakura left eye twitched when Ino mentioned Rock Lee, a small smile grew on her face until it became a full blown grin

“No way!” Yelled Ino

“Gahh! Shut up!” this time it was sakura who buried her face in her hands “I don’t know what happened last night”

O=O=O

Naruto watched Hinata disappeared around the corner, he eyed Mrs. Okita who was glaring at him like he was dirt that got stuck in her sandals, Naruto gave her a toothy smile but the woman turned her head with a _Humph!_ and continued sweeping the floor, Naruto retreated to his apartment and got changed into some clothes he had in his travel bag.

A black t-shirt he usually used under his orange jacket and a pair of faded pants that were now too short for him. He looked around his apartment and his eyes fell into the bed.

Naruto’s legs trembled and he fell to his knees, he touched his cheek, it was warm. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what just had happened. In the course of a few minutes, he went from single… to having a girlfriend. Right?

And not just a girl who is also a friend.

They had done it, and he hadn’t ended with all of his 361 tenketsu points closed

That mean… well, Naruto wasn’t really sure what it meant. But he knew he needed to talk with someone, the first person that came to mind was pervy-sage but as fast as it came, Naruto rejected the idea, Hinata deserved better.

Who could Naruto ask?

Naruto jumped to a stand-up

_Iruka-sensei_

He always seemed like a centered person, he was the closest thing he had to a father, and really who else could he ask for advice on girls? The other options where Oldman Ichiraku and Ayame, Pervy-sage, Tsunade-Bachan one of his friends. Just the idea of asking about this to Kiba or Chouji…

Every option was worse than the last.   

Before Naruto set out to find Iruka-sensei he stared at the open window something tugged at the back of his mind but he ignored it. He went to close it but when he glanced outside he saw Hinata’s jacket and pants dangling from a telephone pole

“What the…”

It took him a few minutes to retrieve Hinata’s clothes and return them to his apartment, he neatly folded them and set them on the bedside table, he stared at them for a few minutes, a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Naruto gripped the clothes and buried his face in them giving them a long whiff.

It smelled sweet, like Hinata, then he realized what he had just done and threw the clothes on the bed

“Argh! I’m worse than Pervy-sage!” Naruto turned around and walked towards the door “I need to find Iruka-sensei before I lose my mind” he stopped when his stomach did a long and loud growling sound, he decided to first visit Ichiraku’s for a well-deserved breakfast.

To his surprise he found Iruka eating breakfast at Ichiraku’s

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto yelled, Iruka turned slowly to the approaching Naruto and smiled broadly at him

“NARUTO! You are back!” Iruka stood up and before Naruto could react he had him in a tight (manly) hug, then put his hands on Naruto’s shoulders leaving him at an arms legs “You are no longer a pipsqueak!” Naruto frowned at the man when he realized he still wasn’t taller than him.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto stomach growled breaking the moment

“Come Naruto, I’ll buy you some Ramen” Naruto smiled at his old sensei before sitting at the counter. Teuchi and Ayame were equally delighted to meeting their favorite customer again, Naruto ordered pork ramen while Iruka got miso ramen. Once they were half way through their food Naruto couldn’t wait any longer. He set his chopsticks beside his bowl and cleared his throat

“I-Iruka-sensei, can I ask you something?” Iruka nodded but continued eating his ramen

“What is love?” his reaction was instantaneous, broth flew out of Iruka’s moth and some noodles crept out of his nose and he started to choke, Naruto gave him a glass of water so he could get himself under control.

 

“Na-Naruto?” said Iruka as he stopped choking on noodles

“I want to know what love is” Iruka looked at Teuchi who quickly bolted into the kitchen mumbling something about inventory,  then at Ayame who gave him a sympathetic smile and followed her father. Iruka looked betrayed. Iruka cleared his throat and tried to keep his blush under control

“Love? …mind if I ask why?” Naruto felt his face becoming warmer by the second

“Eh, you see… last night we had a gathering at Yakiniku Q, we got really drunk” Naruto laughed nervously as Iruka narrowed his eyes, although they all were considered adults Naruto knew he disapproved of drunkards “and I woke up next to Hinata” Naruto whispered the name so low he was sure Iruka had a bit of trouble hearing him “Naked”

                Iruka froze in place, his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows reaching his hairline, then frowned “Naruto…” he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose “How did Hinata react?” Naruto gave Iruka and easy smile

“She said she loved me” Iruka nodded not all surprised by that

“And you?” Iruka tapped on the table “what do you think of Hinata?” Naruto rubbed the back of his head a looked away. “The truth Naruto” Iruka chided

“Uh, well… at first I thought she was a plain looking weirdo” he raised his hand when it looked like Iruka was going to say something “that was back in the academy” Naruto scratched his nose, and looked down “she always looked away when I stared at her, then the chunin exams happened, and she became one of my precious people” Naruto smiled, “She encouraged me before my fight with Neji, when I was doubting myself” Naruto’s smile became a grin “She called me a proud failure” Naruto chuckled “A bit silly, am right? But that’s when I realized she was a really kind person, the type of person I like” Iruka just stared at him for a moment with a penetrating gaze and smiled at him

“Go on”

“Well, when I woke up this morning, I was scared, I was expecting her to kill me, or worse, cry, but she didn’t and she told me that she loved me” Naruto sniffed and rubbed his nose “and when I looked at her, well she is no longer plain looking…” Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at Iruka-sensei who had an unreadable expression on his face.

“She is beautiful”

“So… you want to know if you are in love with her?” Naruto blushed but he nodded his head

“I mean I know I love ramen but is it that different from loving a girl?” Iruka chuckled,

“Of course is it different” Iruka sighed and rubbed his chin in contemplation “I really can’t tell you if you love her or not” Naruto’s shoulders sagged “that’s something only you can find out, but I can help you a bit by setting you in the right direction” then Naruto saw how Iruka-sensei entered his lecture mode

“Love is the… uh… need to protect someone, it is when you prioritize someone happiness and well-being above your own, Love is wanting to spend time with that person every day, it is feeling empty when they are not with you, It’s is hurting when they are hurt, being happy when they are happy, and sad when they cry” Iruka was blushing furiously but Naruto was hanging to his every word “Love is also responsible for negative emotions” Naruto frowned “jealousy can be one of them” when Naruto stared blankly at Iruka he continued

“Ok, Imagine that Hinata comes here with… uh, Kiba, holding hands—” Naruto stomach contracted in a small hard ball and he let out a growl “Woah! calm down!” Naruto blinked twice at Iruka and noticed he had the border of the table in a death grip, he relaxed before looking at Iruka-sensei. Iruka was staring at Naruto with round wide eyes.

“That’s jealously, It’s one of the negative emotions that love can create, but it is completely normal, don’t worry” Iruka chuckled when Naruto sighed, “You used to like Sakura, right?”

“Yeah, back in the academy I used to invite to dates almost every day, she always punched in the face. Hard.” Naruto smiled “did you ever felt like earlier when she fawned over Sasuke”

Naruto felt a pang on his chest at the mention of his old friend, but pushed the feeling aside, then tried to remember if he ever felt such a strong emotion for Sakura-chan” Naruto frowned, then shook his head “the closest thing is when…” he trailed off, it was the day Tsunade had come back to the village, and Sasuke finally had woken up after Itachi had used Tsukuyomi on him.  “When I realized how much Sakura-chan loves Sasuke”

“Ah,” Said Iruka simply and put a hand over his shoulder

“Well, it wasn’t as intense as earlier, and it was also different” Iruka gave him a smile

“Can you guess why it is different?” Naruto crossed his arms and considered it. Back when he was in the academy and his time before his trip, he had liked Sakura, he was sure of it, but… when he realized that Sakura-chan _really_ loved Sasuke and that she would never love him like… that” Naruto trailed mentally, but simply thinking of Kiba holding hands with Hinata had made him felt something so intense that had the real Kiba been there Naruto would have punched him… it was scary

“So I was jealous?” Naruto looked at Iruka “Because I love Hinata?”

Iruka tilted his head and smiled at Naruto

“I don’t know, you could love her already, you could be on your way to love her or you simply could have a strong like for her, only you can know that Naruto” Naruto huffed and closed his eyes

“Why is this so complicated?”

“Things that are worth it, tend to be like that” Naruto turned to his ramen and stared at the swirling cooling broth he frowned

“I don’t want to hurt her,” he said still frowning at his bowl

“That’s a good start”

“Iruka-sensei?” Iruka grunted “Thank you”

“Now comes the hard part Naruto” his semblance became somber and a dark shadow covered Iruka-sensei eyes “We need to have the talk”

“The— The talk? About what?” 

“Sex,” Said Iruka

Naruto gulped

O=O=O

Both Neji and Tenten were staring at the same pink ceiling, both were covered by a pink blanket up to their chest and both were gripping the blanket tightly to their chests.

Neji, as a Hyuga, had an unreadable mask as his face, Tenten on her part had a neutral expression that betrayed nothing

Neji coughed

Tenten arched an eyebrow

“Want to do it again?” said Neji in a flat tone

Tenten stared at the ceiling for a minute, making Neji start sweating bullets

“Yeah, Let’s”

Nobody saw them that day

 

**AN: Ok this is chapter 2 of “A Wild Night”, couples are already set I hope you guys enjoy this, I tried to go crazy with them except for NaruHina and NejiTen, although I think they aren’t cracky enough they should create interesting situations, what do you guys think of Iruka/Ayame?. Note that not all couples will end “ _together together”_ at the end. Maybe.**

**Next chapter: The Talk**


End file.
